


A prince's love

by Frenchyqueen92



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is queen, Bilbo's cousin, Dís is a BAMF, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Humor, Romance, Shut up Kili, The company is not helping, Thorin Is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchyqueen92/pseuds/Frenchyqueen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves only love once and when Bilbo's cousin comes to Erebor for the wedding of our favourite burglar and king, Fili sees in her 'his one' and swears to make her his. Too bad she doesn't seem to agree. Fili/OC, some Thorin/Bilbo sprinkled here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

_11 th day of April_

In the wee hours of dawn not many hobbits were buzzing around and most were still fast asleep. Marguerite 'Mimi' Baggins is one of them, never one to be up before first breakfast and sometimes even skipping to second breakfast if taken hostage to a comfortable dream. So one morning it came to her as a surprise to be wide awake at the first rays of light and so went to sit outside on the bench outside her cozy hobbit hole with a warm cup of tea.

Mimi didn't mind much to be awake so early for once: the fresh morning breeze played in her long honey curls and the morning sunlight warmed her pale skin. What she did mind though was a strange tall figure with a pointy hat blocking said sunlight.

Startled, all she could do was offer the stranger a timid smile and a simple ''Good morning sir''

''And to you too young miss Baggins, a pleasure to finally meet you'' said the tall man with a small bow.

''Oh, em yes...'' Blinking in surprise and quickly getting on her furry feet to answer the strange man with a small bow of her own. ''Hello, y-yes very well the same...have we met? I'm afraid if so I do not remember your name mister...?''

''Oh do forgive me, where are my manners? Perhaps you've heard of me, I am the wizard Gandalf the Grey, good friend of your cousin Bilbo Baggins.'' replied the kind wizard, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Eyes widening as big as saucers, Marguerite pointed an accusing finger at Gandalf, eyes narrowing.

''YOU! You're the one who threw Bilbo in that dangerous adventure with the dwarves and all!''

''The very same'' said Gandalf with a chuckle.

''What could you possibly want here? I do hope you're not looking for someone else to get on an adventure, because surely after what we've heard none will want to follow you, no sir they won't!''

''Not even you young miss?''

''Especially not me! And don't you start with the story of our Took ancestors because I will not be fooled, I would not leave the Shire for all the gold in Middle-Earth!''

''Not even for a royal wedding?'' said Gandalf, casually waving an envelope out from who knows where, her name elegantly written on it.

''Especially not for a royal wed- wait what... A what? A royal wedding you say? What royal wedding? Why would _I_ be invited?'' asked Mimi, peering curiously at the envelope and recognizing her cousin's handwriting. ''Who's getting married?'' added the small hobbit, sending the wizard a suspicious glance.

''Why your cousin Bilbo of course! To the king under the mountain nonetheless, the one and only Thorin Oakenshield! Bilbo sent me personally to deliver your invitation and a request to be his witness at the ceremony. That is, if you are willing to leave the Shire for a little while the travel being quite long and I'm sure Bilbo would wish you to stay as his guest for a bit.'' finished the grey wizard while handing Marguerite the envelope with the same mischievous twinkle in his eyes as before.

Mimi took the envelope carefully as if it was suddenly going to burst in flames – one never knew with a wizard and took a seat once more on her bench. ''This must be a joke, Bilbo a simple humble hobbit from the Shire marrying a king? A dwarf nonetheless! I'm not even sure what their kin look like... And how could I possibly make it there in one piece, I'll be killed within the week that's for sure!'' protested the young halfling, gaping at Gandalf with a slight look of worry growing in her eyes.

''Bilbo said something similar too and yet has shown great courage during his journey. He also happened to have saved his company's lives a few times and without him they would have never be rid of the dragon Smaug. My dear girl, you underestimate your cousin, your race and yourself greatly.'' said kindly Gandalf, a fond smile etching its way on his lips.

''If what you say is true then I very well underestimate Bilbo, but as for myself I can't even kill a fly without feeling bad about it and I faint at the first sight of blood, I am hardly adventurer material...''

''Ah, but you will not be alone and you won't be on any quest either. You'll simply be on your way to a wedding, hardly an adventure. True the road might get difficult and there is danger out there, but think how happy it would make Bilbo for you to be present! You are nearly all that is left of his family after all.'' amended the tall wizard.

Mimi could do nothing but nervously chew on her lip, looking at the ground '' May I... may I think about it?

''I cannot wait too long my little friend, for the wedding is soon and time to precious''

''How about until tonight then? Could I just...''

''Well of course my dear, I'll be back at sunset and hopefully, I'll have a companion for my travel.''

''Hmm... yes, well good day and until tonight'' The rest of Mimi's day was spent pondering about the pros and cons of going to the wedding. Pros: She gets to witness a royal wedding, see her cousin, see dwarves and maybe even elves along the way if she was lucky. Cons: It would mean leaving her cozy little hobbit hole for a good while and face potential life threats. By the end of the day, when three knocks were heard at her door, Marguerite had made her decision and hopefully she wouldn't live to regret it. Inviting the tall wizard in her home, they were soon sitting in the living room and sipping some camomile.

''I will go with a condition'' started Marguerite with her arms crossed and a determined look in her bright green eyes.

''Name it and I'll see what I can do'' said the wizard, trying to keep a straight face and barely containing a smile at the young hobbit's no-nonsense tone of voice.

''If at any point I truly wish to go home, you will bring me back, whether we're at the doorstep of wherever we're going or a foot out of the Shire.''

''It seems reasonable enough. I, Gandalf the Grey swear to bring you, young Marguerite 'Mimi' Baggins, back to your hobbit hole if you truly wish to whenever and wherever you wish''

''Perfect. Well then, when will we leave?''

''At dawn of course''

Nearly choking on her cup of camomile, Marguerite snap her head up to look at the tall wizard with wide eyes.

''Dawn!? So soon! I have nothing packed! Barely arranged anything at all! Who will watch my home while I'm gone? I will not have it taken apart like Bilbo's after he first left!''

Letting out a chuckle, Gandalf got up from the plush chair to walk to the door ''Do not worry so much little one, pack only the necessary: a few spare clothes, perhaps a book, a few toiletries and so on, shouldn't take too long. As for your home, simply write a letter and we'll leave it to your neighbors before leaving. Now my dear go pack and then take plenty of rest, I'll come back with the first rays of light. Good night and pleasant dreams.'' A wink and a smile was the last she saw of Gandalf before he stepped out her door for the night, leaving poor Marguerite unable to protest.

That night Mimi's dreams were filled of dwarves, beasts and unknown lands.

xXxXxXxXx

_23 th day of April_ _, in Erebor's kitchen_

''Fili stop that or you'll lit the whole kitchen on fire and Kili would you _stop_ playing with that chicken!?'' Poor Bilbo Baggins didn't know what was more exhausting: the two young dwarves' shenanigans or the fact that they were _supposed_ to be helping him with cooking lunch.

''Relax Bilbo it's just good fun! You _do_ remember what fun is don't you?'' said a laughing Kili, chicken still in hands and wiggling it left and right as if it was dancing.

''Maybe he _doesn't_! Spending so much time with uncle's brooding moods, it most of made him forget! Ouch hey!'' gasped dramatically Fili, a hand to his heart before scooting away from the used-to-be burglar's swatting hand with a laugh.

''We probably shouldn't insist, his face might split in two if he smiles!''

''Ha-ha Kili, just because I don't think wiggling a chicken around -seriously _stop_ it- isn't funny that it means I forgot how to have fun'' said the exasperated hobbit, a small smile fighting it's way to his lips at the two prince's antics.

Just as Fili was about to reply, Ori entered the kitchen grinning from ear to ear with what seemed to be letters in hand. ''I'm sorry to interrupt, but the reply you were waiting for your special guest just arrived and I thought you would like to be the one to open it'' said the young scribe to Bilbo, moving around the table to hand him the letter.

''Oh goodness I had almost forgot about it! Thank you very much Ori, you were right I really appreciate the thought, but perhaps you could read it to me? I've got my hands a bit full'' said the hobbit sheepishly, showing his hands covered with food. ''I also have one from Gandalf, which one would you like me to start with?'' wondered the young scribe.

The unusually silent princes were listening carefully, looking curiously at the envelopes Ori was mentioning. ''Special guest?'' said Fili and Kili, looking at each other ''What special guest?'' turning to the two others, confusion apparent on their faces. Bilbo could only stare at Fili and Kili for a second; how they constantly managed to speak in unison without consulting each other could truly be unsettling sometimes.

''I didn't want to tell anyone about it until I got an answer, but I invited my younger cousin Marguerite to be my witness at the ceremony'' clarified Bilbo, quickly adding ''Hobbit tradition, I'll explain later'' after seeing the ever growing look of confusion on both prince's faces at the mention of a 'witness'.

''Marguerite?'' said Kili, lips twitching into a smile ''She's named after a flower?'' followed Fili, sharing an amused look with his brother.

''I can't say it's very surprising with the hobbits' gardening obsession'' replied Ori, containing his own amusement so not to offend his small friend who looked about to chew the two princelings head off for mocking his relative's given name.

''We're not _obsessed_ with gardening, we simply enjoy all growing things!'' huffed the ex-burglar. ''And I'll have you two know it's a very acceptable name for a hobbit, even though she isn't a fan of it herself and prefers to be called Mimi'' explained Bilbo, glaring at the two brothers.

Ori cleared his throat politely, returning the attention to himself and thus trying to keep the two heirs to the throne out of further trouble with the halfling seeing as Kili was about to open his mouth. ''Shall I read her letter then?'' asked shyly the young scribe.

''Oh right, yes do go ahead please'' agreed Bilbo, giving Ori his full attention.

''Very well, it goes as follows:

_Dear cousin,_

_First things first, I wish to congratulate you of your engagement with the dwarven king Thorin Oakenshield. Second thing, you could have told me about him a **little** sooner don't you  think!? Here I am comfortably sipping tea when suddenly a wizard stumbles upon my porch wishing to drag me to Valar knows where and telling me that not only you're getting _ _**married** _ _, but with a dwarf which I've _ _never_ _even met! I do not have a lot of time to write this before we leave so I'll leave it at this: I will come to your wedding and when I get there you'll wish I haven't left home with the earful you're going to get!_

_With all my love,_

_Your cousin, Marguerite 'Mimi' Baggins''_

_PS: If I die along the way, I'll haunt you as a ghost for the rest of your life!_

A silence followed the end of the letter, all three dwarves looking at Bilbo with an expression mixed with bewilderment and amusement.

''Well... this ought to be an interesting meeting'' Ori added nervously, looking unsure at Bilbo ''She doesn't sound too pleased...''

''That's lightly said considering she just threatened the future queen of Erebor'' pointed out Kili with a mock affronted look.

''She has spunk'' smirked Fili.

''Yes well... let's hope she'll be too tired at her arrival to do much of anything, even though I know I'll never hear the end of it.'' sighed Bilbo and then glaring at Kili ''And for the thousandth time it is consort NOT queen! When will you both get it through your thick heads?''

''Hey, no need for name calling! Thorin being already king it's only logical you should be queen! You fit the role perfectly, you're small...'' started Kili.

''Cute...'' added Fili with a solemn look.

''And you're always mothering us! Plus your obsession with flowers isn't considered very manly among dwarves.'' ended Kili with a proud smile at his conclusion.

The hobbit nearly choked on air at the last part ''What IS with you lot!? Just because we like flowers doesn't make us _obsessed_! And I'll have you know that preferring flowers to weapons or handshakes instead of smashing heads together doesn't make us hobbit lads less male than you all! ... And I'm NOT cute!'' pested angrily Bilbo, pink tinging at the tip of his pointy ears. ''Now, what does Gandalf has to say?'' grumbled the ex-burglar, wishing very much for a change of subject.

''Well I already opened and read that one earlier to his majesty: it simply says Gandalf and miss Baggins should arrive in two months, give or take a few days if no problems arise'' recited dutifully Ori.

''So fast? Tis true our lot were quite the troop and we took a few twists and turns along the way and I suppose two riders makes a quicker travel. We will have to prepare rooms for their arrival so they can immediately rest upon entering the castle.'' said the hobbit, nodding to himself and then turned to Kili with an outstretched hand ''Now hand over the poultry I need to stuff it so I can start cooking it! I'm starting to get hungry and I won't wait 'til dinner to eat this chicken!''

''Of course mister Boggins, we wouldn't want you to starve'' joked Kili, surrendering the chicken to Bilbo.

''We know better than to mess with a hungry hobbit, very dangerous they are on an empty stomach'' continued Fili.

''Like a bag of angry kittens'' ended Kili before sharing a chuckle with his brother, their laughter doubling as the hobbit started grumbling about 'unruly, daft and irritating dwarves'.


	2. First encounter

The sun had just reached its peak in the sky when the first news of Gandalf the Grey and Marguerite Baggins reached Erebor, announcing their arrival in a rebuilt Esgaroth, or Lake-town, making a certain hobbit very excited.

 

''Oh goodness, they're here! Well not exactly just yet, but still they're close! Are the bedrooms ready? Can someone go to the kitchens and ask the cooks to prepare something for them? Oh I do hope their travel went well!'' said Bilbo, pacing in the Great hall under the amused eye of Thorin, Dwalin and Balin.

 

''Don't yeh worry lad, they made it t'eh Lake-town didn't they?'' replied Dawlin, casually leaning on a pillar and sharing a smile with his brother.

 

''He's right lad, if something happened Gandalf would of send us a notice'' agreed Balin.

 

''She's so young! I don't know what came over me asking her to leave home and travel so far away! She could of gotten hurt!'' kept on Bilbo, now chewing nervously on his lip.

 

''Nonsense, from what you told us she's just about Fili and Kili's age and there's no point in fretting over something done and over with. Plus, the lass was under Gandalf's protection the whole time.'' amended the elder dwarf, amused by Bilbo's worry.

 

''It is decided then. Bilbo will meet them half way to here while Balin makes certain everything is ready for the arrival of our guests'' Thorin’s deep baritone voice startling the hobbit, for he had not spoken on the subject yet and Bilbo honestly thought at this point the great dwarven king would keep to his silence.

 

''What about the meeting with the council? Won't they be crossed if I don't attend it?'' protested the halfling, even though a spark of joy had lit his eyes at Thorin's suggestion.

 

Scoffing, Thorin gave his hobbit an unimpressed look ''They'll be cross one way or another, so why not make it to your advantage?''

''It's settled then: go on lad, everything will be fine and ready for your return. It will be a nice surprise for them when you meet them halfway'' said the Balin.

 

''Aye and I shall accompany you with a few more in case of an attack, orcs are still lurking by'' added Dwalin. ''I'm also curious about the lil lass''

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 

_Meanwhile in Lake-town's tavern_

 

Marguerite didn't know what to think of her journey so far: she had met elves, a changeling named Beorn and had an unfortunate encounter with a warg. It was all wonderful and terrifying at the same time, but she saw things she could have never imagined of seeing and lived to tell.

 

Now she was in a men's village with no idea what to do. The humans were all very curious about her since the last halfling they saw was Bilbo and they hadn't had time to examine him properly apparently. So there she was, patiently answering questions after questions as best as she could: no she was not a child, yes she always walked barefoot even during winter and when she says she lives in a hole, it's not an actual cold or muddy hole and so on.

 

''Now now, let's leave the little miss rest for a bit! We had a long journey before coming here and some rest is required, thank you and 'nice afternoon.'' announced Gandalf to a disappointed audience, getting himself a seat beside Marguerite. ''I hope they didn't tire you''

 

Smiling up at the tall wizard, Marguerite offered him a plate of nuts ''Of course not, they're simply curious is all. Plus, I've asked my own share of questions so it's only fair I answer theirs.'' taking a sip of her ale, looking around.

 

''No matter how many times I've said it, it always rings true: Hobbits are really amazing beings and they will always surprise me'' winked Gandalf, a smile on the corner of his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

 

Marguerite looked up at him curiously ''How so? I haven't done anything very surprising, quite the opposite actually...''

 

Chuckling, the kind wizard replied ''Oh but my dear you did, even though this little trip proved us that you weren't quite made for adventures, the way you befriended so many I would of deemed unfriendly and helped some more showed great compassion and kindness.''

 

''I think it's mostly because to most of them I look like a little girl, or a doll, and they simply don't see me as a threat'' replied Marguerite with a pout.

 

Laughing, Gandalf got up again, motioning for her to follow him outside ''I think it would be wise to be on our way or else our dear Bilbo won't be able to hold himself still while waiting for us to make our grand arrival.''

 

Letting out a giggle at the thought, Marguerite quickly finished her ale and followed the wizard outside the tavern ''How long before we reach Dale?''

 

''About a few hours, it's not very far anymore and then even less until we reach Erebor'' smiled Gandalf, climbing into his cart and helping Mimi do the same.

 

''Oh good! I don't think I could take another full day of sitting on this wretched bench of yours, it is most uncomfortable.'' complained Marguerite with a grimace, pouting when the tall wizard merely chuckled at her discomfort.

 

_Two hours later_

''I still don't see them!'' cried out Bilbo, turning on his pony to look back at Dwalin with a frown.

 

''Good gracious hobbit, will you stop whinin' already? We told yeh they could have simply taken a longer rest in town...'' growled the bald warrior, beyond annoyed at the halfling.

 

''I _know_ that, but what _if...'_ '

 

''BILBO, OH HEY!! BILBO BAGGINS!! ''

 

Smiling wide at the young hobbit girl standing beside Gandalf in the cart waving wildly at their group, Bilbo didnt hesitate to push his pony to meet the pair and leaving Dwalin to grumble a ‘ _finally_ ’ to himself.

 

_Later, back in Erebor_

_''WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERREACTING!?''_

''What was _that_!?'' said Kili, standing beside his brother in the Great hall while waiting with the rest of the company for the arrival of Bilbo's guest.

 

''I-I think it might be miss Baggins...'' replied Ori, looking wide eyed where the shout came from.

 

''It makes sense, she _did_ say she would give Bilbo an earful...'' chuckled Bofur, sharing an amused look with his cousins.

 

_''DISAPPEARED... BUNCH OF DWARVES... NO NEWS... DRAGON... MARIAGE!''_

 

Letting out a low whistle, Fili added ''Now I see what she meant when she mentioned in the letter Bilbo might not be happy he invited her after all. Gotta give her that, she has one good pair of lungs that's for sure!''

 

Nori who was now standing nearest to the entrance to the hall, sent an annoyed look at the group ''Shh you lot, I can't hear what they're saying!'' blurting a 'What?' at Dori's disapproving glare.

 

''M-Maybe we should go, you know, help or something?'' reminded the young scribe

 

''Yeh don't want to get in there lad, the lass already wasn't too happy at Bilbo on the way ovah'ere, our poor burglar only made her angrier. I'm telling you, bettah let 'em be.'' came the gruff voice of Dwalin entering the Great Hall.

 

''I will go offer my welcome nevertheless since I need to show the young lass and master Gandalf their rooms anyway. Wish me luck lads.'' said Balin with a chuckle, exiting the room and heading towards the shouting.

 

There was a small moment of silence after the elder dwarf's departure and then... ''Now we can't just stay here when our hobbit's life might be at stake'' said a grinning Fili turning to his brother who sported a matching grin ''Indeed brother, you make a valid point! Who's with us?'' added Kili, turning to the rest of the company.

 

''Well, Thorin wouldn't be very proud if we were to let his soon-to-be-husband die at the hands of a relative'' pointed out Bofur, Bifur agreeing in khudzul.

 

All the others nodded in approval, quickly following the princes out to find the hobbits.

 

_Meanwhile in a corridor of Erebor_

 

 _''WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OVERREACTING!?''_ shouted the young female hobbit, hands firmly planted on her hips and glaring at her cousin.

 

''I'm simply saying there's no need to get _angry,_ considering the circumstances I didn't have ...''

 

''Didn't have what, uh? Didn’t have time to give a notice to your closest relative that you were alive? YOU DISAPPEARED WITHOUT A TRACE WITH A BUNCH OF DWARVES. I HAD NO NEWS FOR WEEKS AND WHEN I DID, IT WAS TO LEARN YOU WERE OFF ON A SUICIDAL MISSION TO STEAL FROM A DRAGON. NOW WE'RE SKIPPING TO TALKING ABOUT MARRIAGE TO A KING? I'M SORRY I'M OVERREACTING OH GRAND BURGLAR BUT I THINK I HAVE A LITTLE RIGHT TO DO SO'' screeched Marguerite.

 

''Now see here young lady, I didn't have time to give notice to anyone because I was _trying_ to stay alive! I know it might be upsetting and I'm sorry I worried you...'' ranted Bilbo.

 

That's how Balin found them, the halflings still shouting at each other, glaring daggers and neither admitting their wrongs. Gandalf was simply watching them with an amused, but tired smile.

 

''Very well, _at that time_ you had a good reason I suppose, but what of after your journey? Surely if you had time to get _engaged,_ you had time to sent a short letter saying 'By the way I'm still alive and met the love of my life to who I'm getting married, just saying, okay have fun, let's stay in touch' don't you THINK!?'' at her last shout, both halfings were red of anger and nearly nose to nose.

 

''For such small creatures, they do have strong voices: we could hear them as far as the halls'' said Balin once he reached the tall wizard.

 

''I'm afraid their temper got the best of them'' sighed Gandalf with a fond smile.

 

Just as Balin was about to reply, the wise dwarf noticed two familiar heads poking out from the adjacent corridor. Sighing to himself at the inevitable headache the two troublesome princelings were bond to give him, Balin motioned them to join them. The two princes made their way over to them, followed by the rest of the company minus their king.

 

''Talk about an aggressive family reunion'' pointed out Kili ''They remind me of two kittens hissing at each other, wouldn't you agree brother?'' turning to Fili with an amused smile.

 

Except he didn't get an answer as expected, his brother too occupied staring at the younger hobbit with her cousin with a sort of dazed look. ''Fili? Fili are you alright?'' tried Kili, waving a hand in front of his brother's face with a confused look.

 

As if startled out of a thought, Fili turned to his brother with an irritated look ''Don't do that, what is it?'' said the older heir while swatting his brother's hand away from his face.

 

''You spaced out on me'' accused the younger brother with a raised eyebrow, receiving a distracted shrug in return.

 

Gaping at the blond, Kili turned to send a disbelieving look at the rest of their group, who all seemed just as surprised: the older brother was never one to 'space out' and even less ignore his younger brother.

 

The two hobbits had yet to notice the new arrivals, having moved on in their arguments to trivial matters by simple stubbornness.

 

''I wasn't the one to put them in your shoes and you _know_ it! Plus, you're not one to talk, I've heard stories of the _proper_ and _reasonable_ Bilbo Baggins pulling pranks all over the Shire!''

 

''I don't know whose gossip you've been listening to, but I've never been anything but proper!''

 

''Oh come off of it! Everyone knows you would go running around the forest looking for elves, coming back trekking mud all over the place! Not quite _proper-..._ uh'' her rant interrupted by a blond dwarf having slipped between the two Baggins and now down on one knee in front of her.

 

''Forgive me for interrupting, but I am Fili, son of Dis, prince of Erebor, your future husband if I can help it and completely at your service'' announced Fili, dropping a small kiss on the back of Marguerite's hand with a charming smile under the confused and incredulous stares of all present in the corridor.

 

Marguerite was now looking around, startled to see so many dwarfs now present and completely at a loss of what to do. ''Oh... erm... M-Marguerite Baggins at yours... I'm sorry but I think I must of misheard that part after your name...'' stuttered the stunned hobbit, looking back and forth between her equally stunned cousin and the kneeling dwarf in front of her.

 

Quickly pulling Fili back on his feet with a nervous chuckle, Kili smiled at the ever confused halfling lass ''Oh don't mind my brother, he's quite the joker! I'm Kili, at your service'' said the younger prince while elbowing his older brother who could only give an offended 'Ouch!'.

 

''Miss Baggins'' redirecting the younger hobbit's attention to himself, Balin added ''I am Balin, son of Fundin, first consultant of the king, at your service'' and then proceeded to introduce the rest of the company, making Mimi forget momentarily the oldest prince's odd behavior.

 

''Now if you two are quite done shouting at each other, Miss Baggins and I could be shown to our quarters; we're quite in need of proper rest.'' reminded Gandalf.

 

Blushing in embarrassment the hobbits nodded, Mimi looking sheepishly at her cousin who sported a similar pained expression, mouthing a small 'sorry' to which he answered with a smile.

 

''Very well, master Baggins would you mind showing them the way, I must hold a word or two with our princes'' concluded Balin.

 

''Yes, of course!'' said Bilbo, turning to Gandalf with an apologizing look ''Forgive us Gandalf, you really must be tired after such a long trip, you too Mimi, come this way I'll show you your rooms'' added the halfling, starting to walk down the corridor and asking more about their journey.

 

First was Gandalf' rooms, quickly parting with the hobbits who wished him a good rest and told him they would see him at dinner. The remaining two kept walking until they reached Marguerite's quarters; opening her door and stepping in, Mimi dropping her bags on the bed.

 

Both halflings were now standing and facing each other, looking pointedly at their hairy feet waiting in an awkward silence for the other to say something...

 

''Oh this silence is ridiculous! I'm sorry I shouted at you, but you bloody well deserved it!'' puffed out Marguerite with a pout.

 

Bilbo's head rose to look at his younger cousin, an amused smile fighting it's way at the corner of his lips ''Now, what kind of apology is that?''

 

''The kind you deserve'' replied the little female with a snobbish turn of the nose.

 

There was another moment of silence before the two erupted in a fit of giggles.

 

''Oh by Mahal, you sounded _just_ like Lobelia!!'' said Bilbo, gasping between two giggles.

 

''I _know_! Dear me, see what happens when you're not there to keep me sane from all those awful gossipers?''

 

''Better be careful or you'll start wearing an apron over your dress and your hair in a tight bun while scolding children for running around and disturbing the chickens!''

 

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at the absolute look of horror that crossed his cousin's face.

 

''If I ever do, you have to promise me to throw me down the nearest cliff!'' said Marguerite with a solemn serious look.

 

It didn't take long for both to fall into a second fit of giggles.

 

Bilbo didn't had time to take a breather before Marguerite had pulled him in a tight hug to which he answered happily, putting his arms around her.

 

It was followed by an ''I've missed you'' from his younger cousin, who had her face buried in his shoulder.

 

To Bilbo's ear it sounded more like 'I mif'd u', but he still understood. ''I've missed you too... _Marguerite_ '' which earned him a poke in the ribs and a muttered ''Don't call me that'' to his amusement.

 

Stepping back from the embrace, the older hobbit gave Marguerite a smile ''So, how do you find Erebor so far?''

 

''It's... interesting? Dwarfs sure are... well something else really...''

 

Chuckling, Bilbo couldn't help but nod in agreement ''You get used to it, they're as rough as the rock they forge, they're noisy at best and sometimes seem rude, but you won't find a more loyal, honest and merry bunch''

 

''Well, I'll leave you to unpack and refresh. You'll find everything necessary in the bathroom'' pointing to a door on the other side of the room ''I'll come get you for dinner so you don't get lost trying to reach the dining room. If you need me for anything, my room is the next one to your right.'' added the halfling with a smile before exiting Mimi's quarters.

 

_Meanwhile with the dwarves_

 

Balin waited until the hobbits and wizard were out of ear shot before turning to the older of the two Durin's princes, who had dazed eyes glued on the spot where the halflings and Gandalf disappeared.

 

''Are you alright lad?'' asked the old dwarf, pressing a firm hand on Fili's shoulder and watching as the young prince's eyes came back into focus, looking at him with a confused look as if not understanding the question.

 

''Uh?'' replied smartly Fili, looking at each dwarf staring at him before turning back to Balin ''Perfect, why are you lot staring at me as if I've grown pointy ears?''

 

This time it was Dwalin who answered, a smirk firmly in place ''Oh no reason lad, 'specially not since yeh just went down on yeh knee 'n claimed to all yehr intention to marry the lass'' said the dwarven warrior, barely containing a snicker.

 

''What is going on here, have our guest arrive?'' the voice of their king startling most who were still staring at Fili.

 

''Mister Baggins went to show his cousin and sir Gandalf to their rooms'' answered Oin, who hadn't spoken yet, having preferred to observe instead.

 

''I have yet to know what is going on though, why are you all staring at Fili'' replied Thorin, turning to said nephew with narrowed eyes ''What did you do now?''

 

To which the concerned quickly countered with an affronted ''Nothing!''

 

''It seems to me our young prince had his first meeting with his one, I would recognize the signs anywhere'' announced proudly Dori.

 

''I think we all did, marriage proposals aren't that subtle'' chipped in Nori, voice dripping in sarcasm.

 

To which Thorin turned a raised eyebrow in his blond nephew's direction.

 

''It wasn't a marriage proposal...I simply implied...'' mumbled Fili, ears turning red.

 

''Tsh yah, since when 'Hello, I'm Fili -your future husband-, please to meet you' is considered implied?'' teased Kili, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

''I didn't say it like that!''

 

''You said it _exactly_ like that!''

 

''Did not!''

 

''Did too!''

 

With a growl the older sibling tackled his younger brother to the ground, a wrestling match starting between the two under the ever amused eyes of the company.

 

''ENOUGH, _both_ of you! We'll have a talk about this later. For now, everyone back to your duties'' grumbled his majesty, shaking his head at his heirs' antics.

 

And on these final words from their king, the company parted for the day and back to their chores, talking about the odd encounter between the prince and hobbit lass as soon as they were out of Thorin's sight. They couldn't wait until dinner.


	3. Not even a day

The dining room was a sight to behold: tall arches framed the walls which were decorated with gold and jewels. Many rows of tables filled with merry talks and delicious food were occupying the room. At the opposite side of the entrance stood the king's table: shaped in a U and facing the room, a bit higher than the rest so Thorin could easily watch over his fellow dwarves.

By the time almost everyone were seated, the ale was already flowing and songs were sung with joyful laughter.

The whole picture intimidated Marguerite, for she was but a little hobbit in a room full of big, drinking and rowdy dwarfs, all talking louder than she ever heard and occasionally throwing food at each other.

It wasn't a sight Mimi was used to.

The looks some dwarves were giving Marguerite as she crossed the room by Bilbo's side were also a source of discomfort; going from disdain to curiosity, indifference for others and she thought she even saw...erm ... ' _appreciation'_ for some.

Mimi never really liked to be the center of attention and it didn't really get better as they approached the king's table with the whole company's eyes also drifting to them.

Of course a certain blond dwarf had immediately noticed the entrance of the young female in the dinning room, trying in vain not to stare as Marguerite made her way to their table, the lil lass too busy carefully observing the mass of dwarves eating to notice the watchful eyes of the prince.

''We were getting worried about you two, how are you feeling lass? Well rested I hope?'' kindly asked Balin once the cousins reached the front of the table.

''I'm fine, thank you. I'll probably be even better after a good meal'' answered Marguerite, offering the old dwarf a timid smile.

''Ha-ha of course, yah poor lass must be starving after so long without your seven -or was it eight?- meals a day! Back on the journey, poor Bilbo's stomach wouldn't stop grumbling for being deprived his extra feedings the first few weeks!'' laughed Bofur at Bilbo's embarrassment.

Bilbo quickly looked around the table to spot Fili and Kili: Dwalin was sitting two seats away from Balin, trapping the two princelings between the Fundin brothers in hopes to calm their mischief during dinner to Bilbo's relief.

Someone clearing his throat brought Marguerite's attention to the center of the table.

''Welcome to Erebor miss Baggins, I do not think we had the pleasure to meet yet, I am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror and King under this very mountain'' boomed the strong voice that belonged to no other than Bilbo's fiancé, sitting tall to Balin's right. How Mimi didn't notice him before was beyond her.

Thorin's presence alone demanded authority and respect, his face serious and sharp. ''Oh hum no... No we haven't, I'm uh M-Marguerite Baggins... oh but it's a bit pointless saying it at this point, you... you hum already know my name...'' said Mimi, nervously biting her lip. Bilbo's fiancé was not what she expected at all. Still not quite sure of _what_ exactly she expected to begin with, but Thorin was exactly what you would expect a dwarf king to look like: majestic, big and intimidating.

Taking pity on his cousin who seemed to slowly shrink on herself, Bilbo gently took Marguerite's hand to guide her to her seat beside his which was to Thorin's right, squishing Mimi between himself and a rather fat dwarf who Marguerite remembered his name to start with a B... Bifur? No that was the one with the axe sticking out of his skull next to him. Bofur? Nop that was the one with the funny hat... Bob... Boubur... BOMBUR! Now she remembered, turning to her neighbor with another timid smile ''Good evening, Bombur was it?''

The jolly fat dwarf could only nod happily, his mouth being filled with food. ''Oh hum, sorry. I didn't realize you were... well... busy.'' said sheepishly Mimi by lamely gesturing to his food, feeling a bit foolish for not noticing the poor dwarf had his mouth full and thus wouldn't be able to answer her, quite rude of her indeed.

A shadow suddenly fell upon her and Marguerite found two different arms draping themselves on the back of her seat. She had Bilbo and Bombur on each side of her already and now, from what she could see, Mimi was also framed with the two princes behind her, Kili on her right and Fili on her left, making her feel a bit crowded.

''You shouldn't apologize, it would be a miracle if you ever found him _without_ food in his mouth or hands!'' said Kili cheerily, slapping Bombur on the back and earning himself a laugh from the imposing ginger dwarf.

Marguerite allowed herself a little smile before her attention diverted to the dwarf on her left, who had once more taken Mimi's hand hostage and left another kiss upon it. Marguerite vaguely noticing how his short beard tickled her skin.

''May I say you look lovely tonight my love?'' answered charmingly the blond at her curious stare, to which she raised an eyebrow ''You may, as long as you give me back my hand in the next second'' giving a pointed look at Fili's 'prisoner', her hand still trapped within his own.

Bilbo had to fake a cough to hide his laugh, he didn't know what Fili was up to, but he was happy Marguerite was quickly forgetting her timidity as to stand up against Erebor's worst troublemakers.

Far from being discouraged, Fili released her hand with a smirk ''As you wish my sweet'', making Marguerite's other eyebrow raise; she wasn't really one for pet names.

''Boys, let her eat in peace please! She doesn't need you pestering her so shoo, back to your seats before I make you!'', threatened the hobbit with his fork in hand, a small smile playing on his lips, but his eyes serious.

Kili raised his hands in surrender ''We're simply trying to entertain our lovely guest! She's sitting surrounded by you and uncle, probably going to talk about politics all night. Then she has Bombur who's eating and Bifur who doesn't speak Westron. One can only imagine how _fascinating_ her dinner will be'' supplied the younger prince with a playful wink for Marguerite, to which Mimi simply rolled her eyes.

''Oh yes. Invading my personal space, drooling all over my hand and giving me cheesy pet names is _far better_ '' pointed out Marguerite, turning in her seat to give an unimpressed look at the two princes.

''My poor heart!'' dramatized Kili, turning to Fili with a pout ''So cruel!''

''Beautifully so'' agreed the brother with a nod ''Here we are, braving all dangers...'' shifting a look at the Fundin brothers and their uncle, who were firmly keeping an eye on them ''to come all the way from our seats to grace you with our presence...'' continued Fili.

''And only to be so coldly shoved off'' finished Kili with a sad shake of the head and an exaggerated sigh. ''Very well princess, we'll oblige for now but hear this...'' added Kili, sharing a quick look with Fili and a smirk crossing his face.

''May your food, my darling, be warm and filing...'' picked up Fili, snatching Mimi's hand once again while grinning at her glare.

''... The ale in your goblet never to run out...'' continued Kili, grabbing Marguerite's other hand in his.

''And may your evening be full of merry songs and laughter!'' finished the brothers before giving her hands a healthy lick, rapidly making their way back to their seats snickering at the look of wild disbelief and mild disgust on Marguerite's face.

''WHY YOU STUPID, DISGUSTING AND IMMATURE DWARVES!'' roared the small hobbit lass once the shock wore off, wiping her hands on her dress and glaring daggers at the two laughing princelings, safely back to their seats.

Most dwarfs in the room were now looking at their table in amusement, having turned to see what the commotion was about. Once Mimi realized she was once again the center of attention, the poor girl's face turned red as a tomato and she stuttered an apology to her newly found audience.

Balin could only shake his head in desolation at the princes, if Fili truly wanted to one day marry the lass, he would need to grow up and sooner rather than later.

The rest of the evening was spent rather uneventfully: Marguerite played charades with Bifur, trying to figure out what he was saying and Bilbo talked with Bombur about food and spices. The room slowly emptied, until there was but a few dwarves left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In Thorin's rooms later that night_

Balin was seated in an armchair, smoking thoughtfully from his pipe and informing his king on the earlier events of the day with the occasional input of Dwalin. Once everything was cleared up for Thorin, the king couldn't help but express his worry about his nephew.

''Isn't the lad a bit young, claiming to have found 'his one' so suddenly?'' questioned Thorin, giving Balin a dubious look.

''Not necessarily, Gloin for example claims he found his at the mere age of 50. Surely, like us, you've heard the story at least a dozen times.'' replied Balin with a chuckle, quickly adding at Thorin's doubtful look ''You know as I do that a dwarf can find his one either at first sight, at any given moment, or with time... like you did with the halfling.''

Giving a simple grunt as a reply, the king turned to the younger Fundin brother ''And what's your opinion on this old friend?''

''Eh. Yah know that love mush ain't really my thing, but the look on the face of the lad after seeing the young lass tells all, the poor sod is a goner... Even though tonight's incident showed us he might not be quite mature enough to do the right thing 'bout it'' answered the tattooed dwarf with a scoff.

''Aye, it seems the Durin's line has a common natural soft spot for hobbits, wouldn't you agree?'' asked Balin, giving his king an amused smile.

''Hm, coincidence I'm sure.'' answered the king, trying to hide his own small amused smile.

''If it's all the same to you, I would advise your nephew to speak with Bilbo and see if our burglar couldn't give the lad a few pointers, we wouldn't want another courting disaster'' added the white bearded dwarf while giving Thorin a pointed look, which was answered by a glare and some more grumbling from his majesty.

''It's already starting to look like one if yah ask meh'' supplied Dwalin, regretting not smacking the princelings heads together after the youngsters' stunt.

''The lad is still young, Fili might have greatly matured in regards of combat, responsibilities and such after our journey, but as for the matters of the heart, even though the princes had their share of flirts, they know next to nothing of it.'' amended the white bearded dwarf.

''Such behavior towards a guest is still inappropriate of an heir to the throne'' grouched the dwarven king.

''Aye we agree, it is why the lads will be on Dwalin's patrols for the next week or two'' amended the old dwarf.

''Good. I do not want them to think this is proper behavior, soon the girl will be considered part of our family and should be treated with the respect that comes with it.'' concluded Thorin before calling it a night, wishing his old friends a good, well deserved rest before they parted to their own rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Meanwhile in Bilbo's quarters_

''I simply can't believe they did that! They _licked_ , actually LICKED my hands! Who does that!? _Disgusting_! Those arrogant, pompous, childish and insufferable dwarves! Oh and that blond one is the worst of the two! Mocking me since I arrived! Don't think me deaf, I perfectly heard what he said, joking about wanting to be my husband! Ah! And what's with those stupid pet names! How absolutely, positively infuriating!'' fumed Marguerite.

She was currently pacing in front of an exasperated Bilbo who couldn't help but to mutter a quiet ''I don't think he was joking''

''Of course he was joking, why else would he say such a stupid thing?''

Bilbo refraining himself from saying anything concerning dwarves and their 'ones', he doubted she would take him seriously, saying instead: ''Fili and Kili aren't so bad when you get to know them, granted they can be a bit... much... sometimes, but they truly are good lads and they can be charming company'' tried to amend the older hobbit.

''Oh yes, I'm sure they're real sweethearts, especially when they get you acquainted with trolls'' snapped Marguerite.

''You've heard about that?'' asked a sheepish Bilbo.

''Among other things, yes. I get that if you push pass the rowdy attitudes of dwarfs, most can be lovely company, _but not those two!_ Granted, at first I thought they weren't so bad, but after their little stunt of tonight...!''

''Mimi, I'm not asking you to be best friend with the two princes, but could you at least give them a second chance, for me? ... And perhaps plan on a third chance, just in case.'' joked Bilbo.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin, Marguerite couldn't help but let a little smile slip on her lips.

''Made you smile, you're not mad anymore.'', quoted Bilbo, taking the words from their childhood and earning himself a giggle from his cousin.

''Alright, you win. I'll give them their second chance, on one condition''

''Why do you always have to have conditions?'', sighed Bilbo

''I do not'', replied Marguerite with a pout, sending her cousin a mild glare '' _Anyways_ , as I was saying: I will give them a chance IF and _only_ if they apologize for being rude to me!''

''That won't be easy...'' replied the male hobbit with a wince, the princelings probably didn't even think they did something wrong. ''But I'll try...''

''Good, well it's getting late, I better leave to my rooms so you can get some sleep, I have kept you up long enough.'' said Marguerite, walking to the door while wishing Bilbo goodnight and stepping out into the corridor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_In Fili and Kili's rooms_

''I'd say we might of pushed it a bit far, it certainly won't help you win her heart'' said Kili, giving his brother a teasing look.

''Honestly just to see how radiant she looked while angry: eyes bright and cheeks flushed. I'd say it was worth it'' replied the older prince, busy sharpening his daggers and axes, humming a merry song he heard earlier during the day.

''I rather like her, she's a bit uptight, but then so was Bilbo at first'' summed up Kili, currently sprawled on his bed, a bit bored.

''Perhaps, but she's also quick witted and with a tongue sharper than a blade''

''Perfect to put you back in your place'' snickered the youngest ''You should have seen your face for a split second when she demanded for you to release her hand as if you were a smelly troll, haha!''

''Oh do shut it'' growled Fili, grabbing a pillow from his bed and throwing it at his _dearest_ brother.

Having seen the pillow too late, Kili could do nothing but yelp at the abuse ''hey watch it!''

''Served you right you git! Mocking your big brother like that, shame on you!'' joked the blond, putting all his weapons away but one that needed repairs, his task finished.

''I can't help it, it's like you're asking for it, mooning over your little hobbit like that!''

''I do not _moon_ over her'' replied Fili, rolling his eyes.

''What would you call staring at her all through dinner with dopey eyes then?''

''What are you talking about; I was talking with you and Dwalin the whole time!''

''No, me and Dwalin were talking. YOU were in lalaland and staring at your hobbit''

''Prove it'' challenged Fili, annoyed at his brother.

''What weapon did Dwalin suggest for tomorrow's training?''

''The hammer?''

''Wrong, we didn't even mention training! We were talking about the orcs spotted near the forest yesterday'' stated Kili with a victorious grin.

Groaning in defeat, the older prince couldn't help but smirk at his younger counterpart ''You've been hanging out with Ori way too much. You better be careful, you're getting _smart_.''

''Hilarious'' mumbled Kili, then pointing at the damaged axe, wanting to change the subject ''were you going to bring it down to the forge tonight?''

''Yah, why?''

Making his best puppy eyes at Fili, Kili pointed to two other axes near his bed ''would you mind dropping those too?''

Rolling his eyes at his brother's wide hopeful eyes, Fili couldn't help but smile and ruffle the youngster's mop of hair as he went to pick up the extra weapons ''You're lucky I love you'' joked Fili, adjusting the weapons in a bag before exiting their room, following the corridor to the forge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marguerite hadn't even made two steps after closing her cousin's door that she walked head first into a wall. Except it couldn't have been a wall unless it was built during her discussion with Bilbo, so she opened her eyes and looked up, her gaze meeting a pair of laughing blue eyes.

Quickly taking a step back, Mimi opened her mouth to apologize and closed it just as quick upon realizing who she bumped into ''Oh. It's just you'' giving Fili a mild glare.

''So sorry to disappoint you love, but yes it is, as you so lovingly put it, 'just me'. '' replied Fili, amused by Marguerite's hostility.

''What are _you_ doing here so late?'' asked Mimi, giving him a suspicious look.

''This is my home you know, I am allowed to take walks anywhere I wish and at any given time''

''Oh... right. Well, why are you in _this_ corridor then? Spying on me?'' questioned the small hobbit, trying to ignore how childish her question sounded.

''Wrong again my sweet, you're currently residing in the royal wing. My and Kili's quarters happen to be just down this very same corridor. I was simply on my way to the forge to drop some damaged axes when _you_ bumped into me'' smirked the princeling, showing her the bag he was sporting. If it wasn't for the light of the lantern near them, he would have missed the slight tinge of red spreading on the girl's cheeks, eyes narrowing at him; embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell.

'' _I_ bumped into you? Why me? You weren't looking where you were going neither!''

''Oh but I _was_ looking my little flower. Just a moment ago there was no one in the corridor, so my guess is that you trampled out of Bilbo's room without looking for innocent by passers and thus bumping in yours truly'' corrected Fili, enjoying the way Marguerite looked like she was about to rip his head off; so adorable.

''Would you _stop_ with the stupid pet names? And I'm _not_ , nor will I _ever_ be yours anything! _And_ you and your stupid brother owe me an apology for acting so rude to me at dinner!'' snarled Marguerite, getting fed up by the cocky attitude of the dwarf.

Unfortunately, her little rant hit one of Fili's nerve; an offhand comment about his brother and Marguerite quickly found herself trapped between a wall and an annoyed dwarf.

''Now now my love, let's keep the aggressiveness to a minimum. First, I _will_ keep up the pet names because I happen to like them. Second, there _will_ be a time when you'll realize that you are mine just as much as I'm yours, tut-tut, let me finish.'' quickly interrupted Fili, seeing his little hobbit about to say something and by her pinched look, probably not something pleasant. ''And third, you'll refrain from insulting my brother as he is currently absent and _he_ never insulted _you. F_ urthermore, I will not apologize and neither will Kili for what we've done, because no harm was done and it was all in good fun'' concluded the older prince, raising an eyebrow at the little halfling gaping in front of him. ''So, is all fine and well?''

Scoffing Marguerite tried to push the 'pest' off of her with little (no) success, earning herself an amused smirk from the taller and obviously stronger dwarf. ''No, all is not _fine nor well_! Not at _all_! I haven't even been here a day that you seemed to have gotten the silly idea that we were made for each other _before I even knew_ _your name_ and I happen to not have found your little 'prank' funny at all!''

''You're the one who gave us the idea remember: 'drooling on my hands' was what you said. Take it as a mild revenge for that forked tongue of yours.'' shrugged Fili

''You won't admit at all that it was improper!?'' replied Marguerite, giving the blond an incredulous look.

''I am sure you and I have very different views on what is 'proper' or not''

''For example?'' scoffed the little hobbit.

''Well as far as I'm concerned, this would be considered a proper apology'' said Fili while swiftly dropping his lips to Mimi's to leave a quick kiss before disappearing down the corridor, leaving a very confused, very angry, very flustered and VERY scandalized hobbit in his wake.


	4. Neutral ground

The next day, Marguerite learned of Gandalf's departure from Bilbo; apparently the wizard had left not long after they were shown to their rooms the previous day, he had apologized saying something about troubles in the North. At least, it explained why he wasn't feasting with them the night before.

The following week Marguerite made a point to avoid the princes, mostly Fili. Saying Mimi was crossed with him was putting it lightly and with Bilbo being busy with his duties as future consort or the final preparations for the wedding, it left the young hobbit to spend her time with the dwarves of Thorin's company. One day she would go fishing with Bombur, Bofur and Bifur, the next Dwalin would show Mimi around the training grounds and armory. During the week she was also introduced to the sad state of the library by Balin, Ori and Dori, who were slowly bringing it back to its original glory with Bilbo's occasional help. Apparently most dwarves didn't thought books to be very useful compared to axes and hammers... surprise, surprise...

Marguerite was also busying herself helping out Oin in the infirmary by bringing him clean towels and bandages, careful not to look too closely at the injuries. The only dwarfs she didn't get to spend time with were Gloin, Nori and, obviously, the king.

Unfortunately for her came a day where everyone was working, leaving her to wander the halls by herself. It didn't take her long to get hopelessly lost, passing by the same rooms over and over again.

Erebor, Marguerite realized quickly enough, was not _just_ a castle as she first thought, but an actual _city;_ an _underground_ city. To say she was impressed didn't even begin to cut it.

Letting herself slump against a wall, Mimi decided it was better to wait for someone, _anyone_ , to come by and 'save' her. It gave her time to ponder on how crazy her life had become, making herself a quick mental list:

Traveling a whole month all through Middle-Earth in the company of a wizard. Check;

Nearly dying at the teeth of a warg. Check;

Residing in a dwarven kingdom as a personal guest of the king's future consort. Check;

Being pestered by the king's nephews. Check;

Spending her days with dwarves and actually enjoying herself. Check;

Getting lost in the halls of Erebor; Check.

It could have turned out worst Mimi supposed; the dwarfs weren't so bad when you got past their rowdy attitudes. Bilbo was right as usual. Marguerite had even grew rapidly fond of some dwarven ways: they didn't judge manners, not caring if she ate with her fingers or didn't wipe her mouth right away. Of course, as a certain blond prince pointed out to her, the two races had very 'different views' on what was proper or not. Thinking of the arrogant princeling; at least he had the decency to let her be for now. The two Durin brothers exasperated her to no end.

Mimi tried to observe them but being dragged left and right through the underground city by Bilbo's friends she didn't have many occasions to observe the two princelings, getting only peeps here and there. Marguerite had to admit there was something touching about the way the two acted together, it was clear to her that Kili and Fili shared a close, unique bond, making them almost inseparable. Actually, Mimi little 'argument' with Fili in the corridor being the only time she saw the blond without his brother by his side.

Thinking about it made Marguerite's blood boil; she just couldn't believe the nerve of him. She did regret insulting the younger Durin heir since he wasn't there to defend himself against her verbal abuse, but the blond though, urgh! Once again claiming his will to make her his and yet manhandling her like she was a mere doll the next moment. What was up with _that?_

Maybe it was normal for dwarves? They were quite a brutish race, but Thorin didn't seem to be this 'radical' with Bilbo... But then again, she never saw them alone together. Maybe he does? She made a mental note to ask her cousin later and, maybe to start finding out a bit more about dwarven customs.

Mimi started playing with a curl of her hair, bored out of her mind and looking lazily around. Just how long has she been sitting there? The disadvantage about being underground is that you had no way of telling the time of day, except for dwarfs who seemed to have a natural instinct for it.

Just as she was contemplating re-trying finding her way, sounds of footsteps reached her ears; they were close, but not heading her way. Alarmed at the possibility of being stuck here longer than necessary, she quickly got to her feet while letting out a shout ''Hey! Excuse me! Please, I lost my way!''. The footfalls stopped and proceeded to start again, this time heading her way and making Marguerite sigh in relief.

Soon a mop of dark hair appeared at the beginning of the corridor, the young dwarf walking to her with an wide grin ''So this is where you've been hiding! We were looking for you!''

Groaning at her bad luck, the hobbit couldn't help but to wonder out loud ''Who's we?'' looking at the empty corridor over the dwarven prince's shoulder.

''That would be me, princess'' purred a voice right in Marguerite's left ear. What happened next would stay engraved in the princes' memory forever: startled, the young hobbit spun on her heels, hand flying to the older heir's cheek and making a _very_ audible 'SMACK' echo around them.

There was a moment of silence where the little halfling simply stood there, a hand covering her mouth in muted horror,: a red mark was slowly forming on Fili's face while the said dwarf could do nothing more than gape at the girl.

''ohmygosh!'' guffawed Kili, being the first one to recover from the shock, laughing as the red mark slowly took the print of an hand.

Blushing red as a tomato, Marguerite started stuttering apologies, a slow panic rising as the blond prince _still_ had to react and she had no idea what to do. Was he mad? Was he just surprised? Was he going to hit her back?

''Did you just slap me?'' asked Fili, quite uselessly in Marguerite's opinion, while gently touching his cheek and wincing at sore sting.

''You startled me!'' blurted out the hobbit, regaining a bit of posture and straightening herself. ''And honestly it serves you right, you shouldn't go around sneaking on people like that!'', planting her hands on her hips, somewhat aware of Kili still laughing behind her.

''But _you_ slapped _me_ , and it _stung_! It shouldn't stung, you're _tiny_!'' protested Fili, his face a mix of admiration and sulk.

Puffing her cheeks, Marguerite just couldn't believe the nerve of the dwarf! So what if she was kind of small, it didn't mean she couldn't land a good hit! Not that Mimi would know, she didn't _usually_ go around hitting people.

''Well excuuuuuuse me _princess_! Forgive me for not knowing that _small_ automatically meant _weak_ or _defenseless_ , I'll have to remember to simply wither and cry the next time someone sneaks up on me in a dark-ish, gloomy corridor!'' snapped the little hobbit.

Fili sighed, hobbits were such susceptible creatures ''I didn't meant it that way! It's just surprising is all, you're not exactly warrior material ... ''

''That is _it_! I've had enough; I will _not_ just stand here to be insulted by the likes of you! C'mon Kili, I want out of here I'm starving!'' said Marguerite, dragging off Kili from where he came from, sending the older brother a heated glare ''You will use a different route if you don't want a matching mark on your other cheek'' warned Mimi, giving Fili a mighty glare.

Once they were a good distance away from the blond prince Kili couldn't help but chip in ''We're going in the wrong direction''

Rolling her eyes at him ''Well then, please show the way and get me out of this blasted underground maze of twists and turns!'' sighed Marguerite.

''It would be my honour, especially asked so nicely'' mumbled Kili.

Sighing, Marguerite grabbed Kili's sleeve stopping him from going further ''Wait... I'm sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you when you've been through the trouble of looking for me... Thank you. Also... there's something I meant to tell you... I... I erm... would like to apologize for calling you stupid''

The dwarf simply stared at her, looking thoroughly confused ''When did you call me stupid?''

Mimi looked down at her feet so to hide the embarrass blush blossoming on her cheeks ''On my first night here I ran into Fili after dinner, I got angry at him and unjustifiably insulted you...''

At that Kili couldn't help but laugh ''He hadn't told me that! I _knew_ he looked a bit funny when he came back from the forge!''

Marguerite gave the dwarf a surprised look ''He... didn't tell you about it?''

Shaking his head 'no', Kili started walking again ''No, he came back with a sort of dazed look. I did thought it might be because of you, but I was sure you had gone to sleep so I simply put it as fatigue or day dreaming and didn't ask.'' , shrugged the youngest heir.

''Oh... well good then'' smiled the hobbit in relief.

''Why... did something happen?'' added Kili with a twinkle of mischief shining in his eyes and eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Blushing a deep scarlet Marguerite couldn't help but exclaim a loud ''NO'',quickly regretting her high-strung reaction faced with Kili's widening smirk.

''Ohh, something _did_ happen then...'' cooed the young prince, nudging the embarrassed girl.

''Oh look, the kitchens! I know where I am now, thank you so very much for helping me, very nice of you, very well have a nice day!'' squeaked the hobbit, running away to the kitchens and leaving a laughing Kili behind,startling a few cooks at her rushed entrance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Bilbo couldn't help but sigh for what seemed to be the hundreth time that day.

The meeting with the council did not go well in the morning; Thorin had to use his authority to quiet everyone down more than once, using his booming baritone voice to demand order in the room.

Soon after, Bilbo went to check on the final preparations for the wedding and let's just say they were _not_ going well. At all. Bilbo felt like calling the whole thing off and tell the king they would get married some other time, but somehow he doubted Thorin would find it agreeable.

After the battle of the five armies and after his majesty was healthy and back on his feet, Thorin had asked Bilbo's hand in marriage, proposing a small wedding composed of only them and the company. The dwarven king had been unimpressed with Bilbo's insistance they do things 'properly' instead and court for a year before asking again to wed. Of course by then when the year was over they didn't had time for a wedding with Erebor being restored and the cities of Lake-town and Dale being rebuilt.

If only Bilbo had sent his 'proper' morals to the wind and taken his king's offer, he wouldn't have to suffer the preparations to a _royal_ wedding _now._

Somehow Bilbo suspected Thorin's lack of input to be a sort of small revenge for the long years of waiting; he really wouldn't put it past his king. Thorin could be very childish sometimes, the thought made the hobbit smile, everyone would sometimes wonder how the king and his nephews could be related with the two heirs being so mischievous and immature compared to their serious, brooding uncle. Bilbo knew better.

Speaking of the two pests, he was a little more than surprised he hadn't heard anything from them yet. They always made a point to disturb his day at least a few times before dinner, but Bilbo hadn't seen even a single hair of the princelings. Odd, but then again they had a new prey to bug, poorMimi. Not that Bilbo was worried, the lads weren't harmful and would take good, or at least proper, care of his cousin if anything happened, people really didn't give them enough credit.

Sighing one last time, the halfling decided to take a break and try to find his future husband, needing a bit of comfort after such a disastrous day. It didn't take him too long to find him, crouched over some maps discussing with Balin and Gloin. Nodding his greeting when the dwarves lifted their head at the new incomer, the hobbit decided to leave them at their business, looking at the other documents lying about instead: construction plans, merchant routes, some new invention for heavy lifting, etc.

By the time Bilbo finished his exploration of the room's paperwork, Balin and Gloin were gone leaving only Thorin, who was observing his ex-burglar with a soft smile. The sight made Bilbo's heart skip a beat, it still amazed him how such a tiny smile could make Thorin so much more handsome, seeming years younger.

''What are you smiling about'', grinned the smaller male.

Chuckling, the king motioned to his fiancé to come closer, opening his arms ''You, you're the only I know, aside from Ori, who actually likes reading those boring papers.''

Happily slipping between Thorin's arms with a content smile, Bilbo couldn't help but roll his eyes ''Just because you can't be bothered by them...''

His only answer was a non-committed 'hm' from his majesty, both quickly falling into a comfortable silence. Burying his nose in his king's long mane, Bilbo breathed in his scent: a mix of pipe smoke, soap, parchment and something he couldn't quite put his finger on, a scent he came to refer to as simply 'Thorin'.

''I haven't seen your nephews today'' commented the hobbit, raising his head from Thorin's clothes so his voice wouldn't be muffled.

''I've crossed path with them earlier, they were looking for the girl and then later I spotted Fili sulking by himself'' replied the king shrugging.

''Odd, I will try to find him later and see what happened.''

''Probably offended the young lass again, you should probably start with that''

Chuckling, the hobbit nodded ''I think I just might, the poor lad just can't seem to get in her good graces''

''She's not exactly making it easy for him, hobbits are quite a susceptible race I learned'' added the king with a pointed look.

Scoffing, Bilbo just mock glared his fiancé ''Well dwarfs aren't exactly a walk in the park either! I still remember some of your ideas of 'courting' Thorin Oakenshield, you were hardly proper at all!'' recalling certain 'events' making the hobbit's ears turn red.

''I don't recall you complaining my little burglar'', smirked the king, making the halfling in his arms turn positively redder.

''Yes well... It's not... I didn't... _that's not the point!_ '' stuttered Bilbo, glowering at the dwarf in front of him. ''When you lot decide you want something there's no stopping you and your methods can be quite overwhelming to the gentle, _proper_ folks!''

''Because hobbits' methods are better? Too indecisive and unassertive, why push back the inevitable?'' giving his burglar a pointed look. _There it was_ , thought Bilbo with an amused smile.

''Something the matter?''

''You know very well'' grouched the king, giving his hobbit a gentle squeeze.

''You can't marry without courting Thorin... You'll never let me live it down will you?'' sighed Bilbo, a pout forming on his face.

''Maybe in a few dozen years'', joked Thorin, making his halfling groan.

''Mahal you're impossible!''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Fili couldn't help but sulk after his little hobbit had stomped away, dragging his still laughing brother with her. His sulking got worse when Kili came back to tease him about it. So Fili decided he was now avoiding his brother by lounging in his favorite loveseat in the library, a book on his lap and his feet up on the low table in front of him. The blond prince also dully noted Ori forgot his journal again as he spied the familiar copper colored book lying on the table.

Fili, like most dwarves, wasn't a fan of reading, but ever since Bilbo admitted getting most of his stories from books, he had found himself occasionally spending time in the library, reading.

Not that at the moment his mind was focus on the words written on the pages laid on his lap, oh no, it was far from there. Fili just didn't get it! He was one of the most envied bachelor in Erebor: handsome, clever, charming and funny, Fili had been propositioned more than once since the restoration of the dwarven kingdom. So _why_ was the hobbit so persistent on considering him a stupid pest and acting as if he looked no better than an orc?

He admitted that kissing her that night had been a rather impulsive and stupid idea. But she had looked so adorable, all flustered and crossed, lips pouting when Fili _dared_ suggest her views on what was proper weren't shared. That was another thing that exasperated him: being proper and reasonable. The prince was no hobbit, he didn't go tip toeing around everything; he was a dwarf, he marched where he needed be.

Fili knew whatever he would do would get him in trouble with his little spitfire. She was such a sight to him, almost exotic: long honey curls framing her freckled face and a pair of big green eyes, leaving little place to her small nose and rosy lips. That was something Fili quickly noticed about hobbits; small noses, heights and frames, but big eyes, ears and feet. Such a contrast with dwarves who were broad and big in all aspects, either for their noses, shapes or feet.

Also, where dwarven women were bulky, curvy and bearded, hobbit women were -as far as he could tell, Marguerite being the only one he ever saw- petite, not especially curvy, but still soft looking and beardless. Normally Fili wouldn't look twice at a beardless woman, but hobbits had _something_ he couldn't quite put his finger on that made it impossible to imagine them with beards. They were just too _cute_ , it just wouldn't do.

Sighing, Fili tried to concentrate again on his book, half succeeding before his ears picked up the sound of the library door opening and closing a few minutes later. The prince didn't bother looking up; it was probably just Ori coming back for his forgotten journal.

''You know Ori, if you keep forgetting your journal everywhere someone will end up stealing it or throwing it away'' warned softly the prince, turning a page of his book lazily.

After a moment with no answer, the Durin heir turned around with a frown, thinking he might of upset the young scribe and instead found himself staring at a gaping hobbit lass.

''What are _you_ doing here?''

''I'm throwing axes, what does it look like I'm doing!?'' grouched Fili. Apparently his spirit wasn't low enough for the day; she just had to come to the only place he could have _some_ kind of peace and quiet to sulk.

''It's just that I don't see a lot of dwarves coming in here and certainly didn't expect you to be one of them!'', frowned the young female, not used to this grumpy Fili.

''Yes well I am and I was here first so you'll have to find somewhere else to read since I'm apparently unbearable company'' grumped the prince, repositioning himself on the couch and sticking his nose back in his book for emphasis, falling silent.

From the corner of his eyes he could see her hesitate, his mood almost souring even more at the inevitable rejection before Mimi walked over to him, stepping over his extended legs to go sit next to him, pointedly ignoring the other pieces of seating furniture in the room and opening her own book to read.

Fili was now staring at her openly in disbelief, feeling watched, Marguerite looked up for a brief second, giving the prince a timid smile before burying her nose back in her pages. The blond couldn't help but let a wide grin spread over his face, the unspoken message clear; they had found a neutral ground to call truce.


End file.
